


Ultimate Weakness

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Food Poisoning, Gen, Never Eat Gai's Cooking, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sand Armor may protect Gaara from all external threats. It doesn't do much against internal ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo Prompt: food poisoning... and because the idea cracked me up way too much.

“I am so sorry,” Lee said anxiously. He hovered over the blanket wrapped, shivering form of Gaara. 

A tendril of sand lashed out from under the blanket, moving at such rapid speed that it was only Lee's battle instincts which let him move quickly enough to avoid getting hit. The sand struck the green lamp on the nightstand. It shattered loudly, shooting ceramic shrapnel all over the room and Lee. The sand whip also scored a foot long and an inch deep gash into the wall.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Lee backed out of Gaara's bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. His friend clearly was not in the mood to accept his apology. He would just have to try later, hopefully when Gaara was somewhat less homicidal.

Kankuro snorted with amusement from where he was cleaning sand from the gears of his puppets. “Did he try to kill you?” he asked, glancing at Lee.

“I would not call it a serious attempt,” Lee said, abashed. He sat down next to Kankuro, shooting guilty looks over his shoulder to the closed door.

Kankuro said, “I told you not to feed him that weird thing your sensei makes.”

“It's are not weird,” Lee protested, although he was willing to admit that Gai-sensei's 'Epic Youth Power Curry' wasn't the sort of thing that a novice should attempt eating. At least not without years of training on the lesser curry first. The only person Lee had ever known to eat it without flinching (other than Lee and Gai-sensei, of course) was Anko-sensei, but she had a dumpling obsession which gave her the strength (and the cast-iron stomach) to eat practically anything without side-effects.

From the bedroom, Lee heard a low groan and then the wet sound of Gaara throwing up into the bucket which Lee had left for him. 

Kankuro winced as the sound reached him. “You know, Lee, you're lucky that everyone likes you so much, or you'd be getting strung up on accusations of trying to kill the Kazekage.”

Lee dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He did not want to think of what the Hokage would think when this incident got back to him. He had been sent to Sunagakure to continue the policy of peace and cooperation which had began with the Fourth Shinobi War. He had been so happy when he got assigned to Suna, thinking of how it would be a great opportunity to train with Gaara and improve his skills against his sand jutsu. Now barely three weeks since Lee was assigned to his post of Sand liaison and he had gone and accidentally food poisoned the _Kazekage_.

Not only would Lee be making it up to Gaara forever but he would be lucky if the Hokage didn't recall him to Konohagakure.

Kankuro thumped Lee on his back, cackling with laughter. “Welcome to the club, kid.”

“Club?” Lee asked, lifting his head to look at Kankuro.

Kankuro's grin was wide. “It has a rare membership, full of the only people who have figured out the main weakness to the ultimate defense.”

Lee was just confused.

“Including you, Temari and I are the only people who have ever learned that the barrier isn't very good at defending against 'internal' threats. We've each accidentally food poisoned our little brother at one time or another. Especially when we were younger and figuring out how to feed ourselves when we became too old for caretakers.” Kankuro thumped Lee on the back again. “Now _that_ was terrifying. He really tried to kill us then. All you have to worry about is how badly he's going to sand scour your ass when he finally gets better.”

Again they heard the sound of Gaara being sick.

Lee flinched. 

Kankuro snorted with lingering amusement, “Yeah, I really don't want to be you when he feels better.”

End


End file.
